Don't Call Me Guardian Hotman
by MiannaLee
Summary: "Don't be afraid," it said. "You are special." The shadow of the moon was passing over the sun, and beams of light shone brightly, lightening the sky a little. "You are special, Zuko." ((Test Fic))
1. Prologue

Her screams rang his ears.

The shock of lightning had thrown him across the courtyard. He was doubling over, clutching his chest, his heart. His limbs jerked and his back arched as agonizing pain coursed through his body. He rolled over to his side, writhing. He slowly propped up onto his elbows, with all the energy he could muster, and he lifted his head. Blurs of blue flames and water flew everywhere as two female figures battled, the smaller girl creating ice to slide across, while the other girl was close at her feet.

He felt faint and collapsed onto the hard ground.

The next thing he knew, a girl was hovering over him, crying his name, over and over. She drew out some glowing water and bended it over his lightning stricken wound, her blue eyes overwhelmed with worry. She was trying to heal him, but it was useless. He could already feel himself fading.

A wicked cackle echoed from somewhere behind him. It was a female voice, and she was saying something taunting, but he couldn't make out the words. He couldn't even remember whom the pitiless voice belonged to, though it sounded familiar.

He struggled to hold on, but everything – _his whole life_ – was slipping away. The world was turning black and it was becoming difficult to think straight.

Eventually his body started going numb, and a dull ache had replaced the pain. His arms and legs went slack, and he finally let himself succumb into the darkness.

* * *

He felt like he was on fire.

As if a million flames were licking his body. His chest ached and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. The pain was excruciating and it prevented him from thinking clearly. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth. He prayed for someone, anyone, to help him.

_Him. _

Who was he? What was his name? Why couldn't he remember who he was?

His thought was suddenly cut off by a stabbing pain at his temple. The throb was becoming unbearable and he desperately tried to call out for help. He parted his lips, but only a struggled wheeze escaped; his throat and insides were burning. His head was pounding and he felt fear grasp his heart.

He did not dare open his eyes out of fear of what he would see. He was suddenly aware of how his fingers were tingling as if electricity was pulsing through his veins in place of blood. He felt _so _tired - he could just fall asleep for hundreds of years without waking up, and he wouldn't care.

An unfamiliar voice echoed through his head.

_"Go to sleep," _it whispered.

His eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

He didn't dream.

His mind was blank during the moment of darkness that cloaked his mind. Had he just slept? What just happened? He could feel a deep void within him, as if somebody had hollowed out his body, leaving nothing but an empty shell.

He had the urge to open his eyes, to figure out what was going on. Slowly, carefully, he peeled them open, revealing a pair of fiery irises.

The harsh light blinded him and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut, but it still shone red through his eyelids. He cracked them open once more, squinting.

A white fiery halo seemed to dance behind a black circular orb in the sky. It hurt to look but he kept his eyes open in tiny slits, enough to take in the phenomenon that was occurring right before his amber eyes.

It was a solar eclipse. And it was so, big, so bright, and so hauntingly beautiful.

But how did he know that? Had he ever seen one before? He wasn't sure, but he felt some surpressed memory creep into the back of his mind. Whatever he had seen before, it probably wasn't as breathtaking as this.

He gradually realized that he was not on solid ground. It felt like he was floating somehow; there was no solid resistance under his feet, just empty air. His arms fell limply against his sides. He suddenly felt terrified and began to panic.

_What was going on?_

Then a deep, soothing voice spoke to him - the same unfamiliar one he had heard before - dissipating any fear he had.

"_Don't be afraid,_" it said. _"You are special."_

The shadow of the moon was passing over the sun, and beams of light shone brightly, lightening the sky a little.

"_You are special, Zuko."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you didn't know, this is a testfic that we (Totallymath and MyCheekMeat) are writing. This is our shared account :)**

**Honestly, we didn't think anyone would actually bother to read this. We started with a random idea, and it kind of flew off from there. We're still not sure where this story is going so... please don't be afraid to suggest anything! (we're on our knees bro)**

**Anyways, here's chapter one! **

* * *

He was falling.

He was tumbling through the sky, away from the eclipse, and away from the calming voice. He crashed through a thick patch of trees, branches snagging at his sleeves and pants, occasionally slicing his skin and leaving a trickle of blood. He landed in a thin pile of snow underneath a tree. It was cold – he sluggishly sat up and shivered violently. His clothes were soaking wet and he grunted in discomfort. The water…

He gasped as he looked around himself. The snow he had landed in had completely melted.

Standing up, he tugged at the red fabric of his robe. He frowned. Where his fingers touched the silky material, it was no longer wet. Slightly damp, maybe, but dry nonetheless.

He tilted his head in confusion, but paused when he heard rustling behind him. Cautiously, he turned around. Nothing but bushes and trees, most of their leaves gone. And snow. He exhaled, not realizing he had held his breath the whole time. The bush by his side rustled again, causing his shoulders to suddenly tense up and he could feel the hair on his arms stand up. Danger was near. He faced the bush and without thinking, his left arm shot out in front of him while bending the other, pressing it securely by his side. His legs were parted into a firm stance and his fists were curled tightly. He didn't know why he had done that, since the posture made him feel a little bit silly.

Somehow the stance felt..._right_.

He kept his glare at the suspicious looking bush, and shuffled a little closer. Craning his neck, he caught a glimpse of something blue. He reached out to move a branch out of the way, dying leaves rustling as he did so.

A sudden cold thud on his back caused him to tumble face-first into the snow dusted bush. He yelped as the limbs of the shrub attacked his face. He scrambled out of the pile of twigs the plant had reduced into. He spat out leaves that stuck on his tongue, and spun around, looking for whoever had thrown the snowball at him.

Standing by a tree a couple of meters away was a blonde kid about 10 years old, snowballs cradled in his arms.

"Dang it, I missed!" the kid hissed.

Zuko looked furiously at him. "_What?_ No you didn't! What are you-"

"GOT YOU NOW!" A squeaky voice shouted behind Zuko, from where the bush was, but before he could react, balls of snow pelted him and he fell over again.

"H-how did..?" the voice stuttered.

Zuko stood himself up once more, and gave the squeaky voiced, brown-eyed kid a nasty look. "Look you little-"

"The snowballs just..."

"Stopped," the blonde boy finished for his friend.

Zuko whipped around, from kid to kid. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Fits of laughter sounded close by, grabbing the attention of the two boys. "There you guys are!" a tall girl wearing a white toque called out. "Bet you guys were camping the whole time."

Behind her, a larger girl snickered. "Wimps."

"I wasn't camping!" the blondie huffed and pushed his orange frames up. He pointed a gloved finger at the kid with the squeaky voice. "Jamie was!"

"Shut up, Monty!" the Jamie kid retorted and shoved his friend's shoulder.

The kids started to head back towards a faint path that Zuko hadn't noticed before. He furrowed his brows, confused. Why were the kids not responding to him? It was as if he was invisible to them. "Fine, ignore me then!" He threw his hands into the air. "It's not like you need to apologize or anything!"

But the children kept walking, and he could hear them talk amongst themselves, their voices slowly fading. He stood there, arms crossed, watching them disappear through the pine trees. He sighed heavily. Maybe he could follow them - not in a stalkerish-creeper way, but just to see where they were headed. Who knows, they could lead him out of this forest - he was getting quite sick of getting nicked in places by these branches of death. Maybe he could also find someone mature enough to actually acknowledge his existence.

He stomped after them, glad to finally see some buildings in the distance, as odd as they looked to him. They were large and square; the roofs were dusted with fresh, powdery snow; and several rows of windows lined almost every single wall he saw. They were out of the forest now, and the dirt path was replaced with hard, solid grey rock. It was mostly smooth, with a couple finger-like cracks extending from the sides. He looked up and squinted - long, black wires that hung from wooden poles placed uniformly along the road. Several civilians walked past, paying him no attention whatsoever. He realized how behind he was from the kids, and quickly jogged to catch up to them. They came across where four different roads met and the kids strolled across, leaving Zuko behind as he stood hesitantly, staring at the rumbling metal things on wheels. He made his way across carefully, but something caught his eye.

Glancing up, he saw a thin figure soaring across the sky, like it was surfing the wind. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great, now I'm seeing things.." he muttered to himself. "I need to meditate more."

He turned back to the road - where he could've sworn the kids were a second ago. He whipped around, searching for them. His breathing got shallow - he wasn't familiar with this place at all, and now he was lost. With no memories of how he ended up here in the first place, he was completely and utterly vulnerable.

A young man in a beige trench coat was walking towards him, and Zuko opened his mouth to ask him for help. He raised his hand to grab the man's attention, but he unacknowledged Zuko, walking right pass him. Zuko scoffed. Did that man _just_ ignore him?

Chasing after him, Zuko called out, "hey, excuse me!" He reached out to grab the man's shoulder, expecting to feel the thick fabric of the coat against his palm - but instead, he felt nothing, his hand slipping though the man's body. Confused, Zuko reached out again with the same results. He waved his arms through the man, still not feeling anything solid.

He felt numb and confused. What was happening to him? He stared at the palms of his hands, searching for answers. His body was trembling, and he stumbled backwards before breaking into a run. He swerved around civilians that he ran by, afraid of going through them again, like some kind of - of_ ghost_.

_Am I _dead_? I can't be_ -

Zuko's shoulder collided with a another, and he yelled out in pain, nearly stumbling onto the concrete. He turned around, his hand grasping his shoulder where it stung most.

"Whoa there, buddy," a lanky white-haired boy said. "Watch where-" His eyes widened at the sight of Zuko, who didn't look like or dress like all the other regular kids.

"I'm sorry! I was just - something weird is happening to me and I'm freaking out-"

"You can see me?" The boy asked, ignoring Zuko's blabber.

Zuko let go of his shoulders as it suddenly dawned on him that he had _bumped_ into the boy. As in, a physical touch, where he didn't simply pass through like a spirit. "... I don't know what's going on. I think I'm going crazy."

The boy seemed to be mumbling to himself excitedly. "But he's not a little kid!" He then looked directly at Zuko, blue eyes glimmering as he smiled toothily. "You believe in me?"

"I what?"

"You can see me! So you must believe in me!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the strange kid. "Believe what?"

"In_ me!_ Jack Frost!"

* * *

**A/N: We have no excuses for being this late to update. We're so sorry! *dodges knives and bullets***

**Hope this chapter made you laugh though, cuz we had fun writing it lol**

**We'll try to update regularly, but it's gonna be hard because of this hell hole called school -_-**

**We'd love to have reviews and suggestions, so please don't hesitate to do so! **


End file.
